Resident Evil: Code Red
by Devil Doll
Summary: read and find out!


Resident Evil: Code Red  
Written By: Devil Dolll, cgmangotiger, JaceLightwind86, Windra   
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a dark, overcast night in the city of Raccoon City. The full moon was nearly hidden by layers of low, wispy clouds. The fog was so thick the street lights struggled to illuminate even the ground below them. Nineteen year old Stephen Tarantino, wearing a black shirt and green jeans, stepped cautiously out of a doorway and paused in the darkness to look up-and-down the street. He then started lighting a joint before puting it in his mouth and started smoking it.   
  
He then hears four moans coming from a nearby alley. Thinking that someone was bring beaten up, she went to investigate. A little girl, around 12, was lying lifeless on the ground while a man was devouring her, stripping the flesh off her bones. "What the?" said the Stephen as he ran away.  
  
-----   
  
"It seems funny right now doesn't it? You at the mercy of my feet. I could kill you with just one slice to the throat and that would be it. No more dealing with the Calalin family and their shit. But you know, I think I'll let you live," a shady voice says to the weakened Kirby Calalin.  
  
Poor Kirby had gotten himself trapped, while trying to peacefully walk home from work, but these men would not leave him alone. He fought a shadowed figure for some time, till he had been stabbed in his side. He had been wounded, and waited his fate. So here Kirby was, down to the last strand of energy he had left and some guy who put him there.   
  
"Let me live? It seems all you ever wanted to do is torture me," Kirby says, short of breath.   
  
This man, that Kirby now saw, was the same man that brutally murdered his parents. So don't blame Kirby for being so rude. The man, or shall we call him, Junin, gave a little laugh. "Now, I can't leave without giving you some sort of present," Junin grins. He picks up Kirby's left arm, takes his blade and starts slicing a neat straight line all the way around Kirby's arm. Kirby is in great pain, as he lets out a scream of much pain. "You crazy Son-of-a-bitch," Kirby screams.   
  
When Junin has finished, he makes a small line going down the inside of Kirby's arm. "Until we meet again," Junin says, gets up and vanishes into the shadows. Kirby just lay there for a while, thinking of whether he wishes to die, or if he is going to get up and do something. Reminiscing for a bit, he decides he's better off to live, better things may come in the future, it's doubtful, but you never know. He struggles up and grabs a hold of his stomach and begins walking…   
  
-----   
  
Kirby wakes up in a cold sweat. He hates having nightmares, but in fact, he seems to have them a lot. Sadly though, this nightmare was not just a dream, it was a reality. Kirby, in a tank top and shorts, grabs a hold of his scar. He was guilty about a lot of things, but sleeping there in that hotel that night made him really wonder why he was put on Earth. He shrugged it off, got a glass of water, and went back to sleep. The next morning, Kirby got up and the break of dawn and set out to his hometown, Raccoon City.   
  
----------   
  
"Hullinger, your mission is to lead the S.O.R.T. Omega team and retrieve information on how to stop those B.O.W.s. The next objective is to find Umbrella's main HQ. That's all, now you get ready because the Omega team is waiting for you. Oh, Alan, be careful", a short man said.  
  
"Yes sir", Alan said as he got up and went to the weapons department of the Special Operations Retrieval  
Team HQ. He pulled out a piece of paper. On it was information on what guns had the most effect. As he went in to get his weaponry he ran into Omega team's 1st Class Ensign Ashley Marque. "I see you are still getting prepared Marque."  
  
"Yes sir, I just came back from leave", Ashley said as she was getting some ammunition. "Well I'll see you in the copter sir."  
  
Alan watched as she walked away looking at her figure. He then proceeded to get the following weapons: FA-MAS Assualt Rifle, Desert Eagle, ammo for both guns, C-4, and some frag gernades. He put the ammo and explosives in his backpack and went to the helicopter. He got on and the person he noticed first was Ashley.  
  
"Sir let me introduce you to the Omega Team, this is Ryan Sheppard, Ty Thompson, Alice Knox and Tom  
Anderson", she said. The Omega team was very pleasant at greeting the newbie Commander, but Alan knew from reports that the Omega team was the best. A little later they landed and headed towards the underground Umbrella facility. They didn't run into any problems until the were half way there.   
  
"Hey you here that... it sounds like dogs... it's the HELL HOUNDS!!", Ty remarked. They all turned around and saw a pack of dogs....  
  
"Open fire", Alan shouted. Omega team obeyed orders and fired. The empty shells from the FA-MAS hit the ground as Alan unloaded a clip into 5 dogs. Everyone was shooting at the dogs except Ryan and Ty, what they saw was at least 20 zombies moving towards them. As the last dog fell Ty shouted, "Commander look."  
  
***************************************  
  
Carrie was running as fast as she could, her hair billowing behind. She didn't dare look behind her, fearing that the creature persuing her would be closer than she expected. Dead. They were all dead.   
  
Not the monsters, but all her classmates. The whole school, rather. She had seen it, seen it all. Her friends and teachers were devourd by monsters, blinded with hunger, that desired human flesh more than anything else. Carrie would have fainted on the spot if it weren't for one solitary monster that, as soon as it saw her, went on persuit for her. A beast that looked frog-like, and had long arms that ended in sharp, curved claws.  
  
She had never expected anything like this to happen. She was only 14, yet, she was fighting for her life. It was hell. Her parents had died as well. They had come to the school to try to save her, but... She winced slightly, not wanting to recall the sight of their gory demise. She continued to run, not letting her exhaustion get to her. She had to find other survivors, if there were any, and stay alive. She had to get out of Raccoon City.  
  
End of Part 1  
  
A/N: Sorry for ones that i didn't get their parts. I will e-mail C. Pope to start writing part 2. 


End file.
